


friends with a fusion

by dryadfiona



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot's not sure why she gets along better with Pearl and Garnet's fusion than she does with Pearl and Garnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends with a fusion

Peridot respects Pearl. She doesn't think they'll ever be  _friends_ in the traditional sense, but they get along fine.

Peridot trusts Garnet. They understand each other, to a certain extent--Garnet is far more helpful than she deserves.

Peridot adores Sardonyx.

The fusion is hilarious, for one. Her sense of humor is quirky and a little weird, and so is her taste in TV. It was pretty difficult maneuvering her into a location where they could both watch Camp Pining Hearts, but it all worked out in the end.

"I have to go soon," Sardonyx says.

"Ugh," Peridot groans. "You've barely been here for an hour!"

"You can always watch with Pearl and Garnet," she suggests.

"'The whole is more than the sum of its parts.'"

Sardonyx smirks.

"They're not you."

"No," Sardonyx agrees. "They're not. But I can't stay forever."

"Garnet does!"

"Ruby and Sapphire are together in a way that Pearl and Garnet are not," Sardonyx says patiently. "It would not be good for either of them to stay as me permanently."

"How are you so smart?" Peridot mutters.

"It's simply who I am, darling," Sardonyx says, winking at Peridot with her two righr eyes, before defusing.

Pearl and Garnet are sitting on either side of her. "So why are they rowing?" Pearl asks.

"It's part of the Summer Camp Olympics--"


End file.
